Calm Before the Storm
by jeanpaulandsophieranier
Summary: "Lily! The reason you aren't dating James is because you and Sirius are in a secret relationship! How could I not see it? OHMYGOSH! ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY?" The last part was so loud that the entire Gryffindor table turned to look at her. Lily felt her face slowing turning red. Lily forced a laugh "She's just kidding. I'm not really pregnant." Lily/James.
1. Chapter 1

The Calm Before the Storm

Lily Potter sat straight up in her bed. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Lily had dreamed of a little boy with tufts of dark hair and green eyes. The thing she remembered the most, though, was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. He was sobbing in a heartbreaking way and Lily, for some reason, felt like it was her responsibility to help him, but her arms and legs wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried. **(A/N: Sorry if that was a little too much but I love foreshadowing!)** Lily shook the memory out of her head and tried to go back to sleep. After a few minutes it became apparent that she was wide awake. With a sigh, Lily climbed out of her four poster, careful not to wake up her friends, and went down to the common room. She brought her books with her and intended to get some studying done before breakfast. She walked up to her favorite couch and saw that it was already occupied. James Potter lay on his side, sleeping with his mouth slightly agape and his glasses askew. Lily slowly stepped back knowing that if he woke she wouldn't get a moment of studying in. _BANG! _Lily cursed under her breath, she had run into the table. James shot up wand in hand.

"Oh, it's just you Lils!" he said cheerfully, once he saw her.

"Only my friends can call me that Potter!" Lily retorted. James winced and, for a second, lost his confident smirk, but it came back so soon that Lily wondered if she had imagined it.

"Fine, Evans!" James replied with his trademark lopsided grin.

"Just call me Lily, or better yet, don't call me anything at all!" Lily said with a frustrated sigh. This is always how it was with Potter. He was so immature that he couldn't even have a normal conversation with someone.

"Were you going to STUDY? On a Friday night?" James yelled looking at the books in her hands. Uh oh.. he noticed. Lily quickly tried to change the subject.

"What were you doing here anyway, Potter?"

"Detention. I had to mop the floors! Without magic!" James said, grimacing from the memory, "By the time I got back it was 2 a.m. and I was too tired to go back up to the dormitory."

"Well, you probably deserved it." Lily said stonily, even though she didn't think anyone should have to stay out that late for detention.

Lily noticed James staring at her and looked down. She was still wearing her pajama shorts and a, uh, not-so-covering tank top.

"Stop staring, you pervert!" James jumped and looked offended.

"Actually, Lily_, _I was looking at your necklace," James told her.

"Oh. Sorry. My mum gave it to me for my birthday." Lily fingered the diamond, heart-shaped necklace. **(A/N: Go to my profile to see Lily's necklace!)** Lily shivered. It was freezing and she wasn't wearing much.

"Lily..can you just give me a chance?" James said abruptly and continued talking before Lily could say anything, "You always expect the worst from me, but I'm really not that bad. Please, just try." Lily was about to walk away, but she made the mistake of looking up. His hazel eyes were large and pleading.

"Fine, Potter bu-,"

"Call me James!" The cocky grin was back. Lily scowled.

"Fine, James, but you have to grow up!" She said sternly.

"I'll will! I really will, Lily." James said earnestly, sitting back down. James patted the spot on the couch next to him ignoring Lily's narrowed eyes. "Come on, you said we could be friends, and you're not going to sleep anytime soon! Let's talk."

Lily considered it for a moment and realized he was right. It's wasn't like she could go back to sleep now, and she had said she would try. She plopped down on the couch next to him. Wow, she thought, he was really warm. Lily was about to snuggle closer to him, but then she realized that friend or no friend, this was James Potter. He turned his head to face her, and she noticed his eyes again. They were like endless tunnels. Lily suddenly realized that her hair must look terrible, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of fixing it. It's wasn't like she cared what he thought anyway!

"Soooo…" James said, trailing off. His breath felt hot on her face. She shivered again, but this time it wasn't because she was cold.

"You must be freezing!" James said. Then he out his arm around her. She tried to shrug it off, but he held it there. "I'm being friendly Lily, there are no blankets around here and you're as cold as ice! Just relax for once." What did he mean? She could relax! To prove her point she settled into him. He really was wonderfully warm. Maybe, this friendship wouldn't be so bad! Potter really did seem a little less egotistical than before. Lily stifled a yawn.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." Lily was about to protest, but James started moving his thumb in small circles around her shoulder where it rested. It was oddly calming. Oh, whatever. She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review and I'll give you credit in the next chapter and probably reply! Every review literally makes my day! Sorry if there are errors, but I wrote this on a whim and didn't really feel like editing! Thank you so much for reading and if you like PJO definitely check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok, I know it's been a really really long time, but I had some major issues with this chapter and then I decided to find a beta, which took a while, and then submitted my story to my beta, but it's been a really long time since I sent to her so I decided to check if I even sent it to the right person but when I sent my beta and email to confirm they never replied and I even double checked the email address so I guess I'm just submitting it now! Run on sentence? I think yes. **

LILY'S POV

Lily woke to Alice's voice.

"Should we wake them up or not?" Ugh, not again. Alice always woke her up early. Lily snuggled deeper into her pillow to drown out her voice and maybe get in a few extra moments of sleep. Lily noticed that her pillow felt especially warm and soft today.

"What d'you they're doing here together anyway?" Sirius said. What was Black doing in the girls dormitory? And why did Alice let him in? Wait, why was her pillow breathing? Oh no. All the memories of last night came flooding back to her. That wasn't a pillow. It was James Potter. She wasn't in her dormitory. She was in the common room. This was all his fault!

"Do you suppose they've been secretly dating?" Peter asked. Woah, secretly dating? That was the last straw. Lily sprung off the couch.

"We are most certainly not!" She said glaring at the Marauders as if daring them to say otherwise.

"Then what were you doing asleep on the couch with him?"

"I-I couldn't sleep and he was just being friendly." Lily said, aware of the blush rising up on her cheeks. "Alice, why didn't you wake me?" She said, turning to her best friend.

"Well, you just looked so comfortable. I didn't want to be mean!"

"Alice, I'm quite comfortable every single day and you still wake me up. Why did you choose today to not be mean?"

"Because you looked VERY comfortable," Sirius told her with a smirk.

"I don't recall asking you Black." She looked around the empty dormitory. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Asleep. I only woke them up because of you two." Alice told her.

"What time is it?"

"5:54," Alice said matter-of-factly. That explains the lack of annoying comments on the Marauders part. They were still half-asleep. James shifted on the couch.

"Is he always this deep a sleeper?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know dear Lily?" Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows. Lily rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored him.

"Umm, so I guess I'll just be going up to my dormitory now….." Lily said trailing off. The awkwardness of the whole situation finally hit her and she really wanted to go back upstairs to dissect what had happened last night.

"Us too," Remus said with a meaningful look towards Sirius and Peter. Lily smiled at him gratefully. Trust Remus to know that she needed to be alone and didn't really want Sirius and Peter to try and follow her, pestering her with questions, which they undoubtedly would have done if not for Remus.

"Bye, bye Lily Flower," Sirius said with smirk. Lily scowled at his nickname for her. Really, the whole thing was a bit ridiculous. A Lily _was _a flower so saying Lily Flower was really a bit repetitive. It was like saying… pine tree! Absolutely ridiculous…oh, wait. Bad example. Umm…..Oooh! Toast food! Now that really was ridiculous! Hmmm, toast really did sound good right now though!

"Uhh Lily?" Alice said.

"Huh?" Lily said, startled. She was somehow in her dormitory now and Alice who was staring her. Lily looked around at the other girls in her dormitory and was thankful that they were all very deep sleepers. Although Lily loved Emmeline and Delia, she was closest to Alice and really wanted to discuss what had happened with her. alone. Delia who was even shorter than Lily (Lily was five foot nine and Delia was only five foot five) was curled up into a ball with the sheets wrapped around her like a cocoon. Her dark brown hair was neatly braided into four sections and her expression serene. Neat was basically the perfect description of Delia. Her corner of the room was organized perfectly with everything in color order. Delia's schoolwork was much like her room. Everything was worked on endlessly until it was perfect. Despite how hard Delia tried, Lily had better marks than her in almost every class, but Delia wasn't the type to resent her for it. Delia was happy for everyone and anything. Emmeline was lying spread-eagle on her stomach with her face in the pillow. Her long caramel hair was strewn around the pillow. Emmeline was the prettiest of the four. The combination of her hair and chocolate brown eyes with long eyelashes made all the guys in a 50 mile radius swoon. She was asked on at least 2-3 dates a day, but Emmeline rarely said yes. She was waiting for "Prince Charming" (her words, not Lily's) to come and sweep her off her feet. Emmeline was loud and obnoxious at times, but always meant well and would never intentionally hurt someone. Unless she was hurt first. Then she would do everything and anything to get you back and wouldn't rest until you were miserably. Not her best quality. You did NOT want to be on Emmeline's bad side.

"You've been muttering about pine trees and toast for like ten minutes and you just zoned out again! Did James slip you a potion? Is that why you are acting so weird?" Alice exclaimed, her blue eyes getting wider with every word.

"What? NO! Alice I always talk to myself! Remember?" Lily said, shocked. A potion? Now she was getting paranoid! What if he had? Oh no he hard given her a love potion. And he would find a way to give it to her every day for the rest of her life! And she would marry him and have little Potter children with red hair and caramel colored eyes or black hair and green eyes and they would live in nice sea side cottage with flowers on the window sills and they would take the ocean and- WOAH WAIT A SECOND! When did this nightmare turn into a dream?

"Ummm Lily? Did you just say Potter children?Don't you think it's a little to early to be thinking of children? I mean you, two haven't even kissed yet! Or have you? Oh my goodness I bet you guys had sex! That's why you are thinking of children! You are pregnant! You guys didn't use protection? Lily, shame on you! I can't believe you lost your virginity and didn't tell me? Wait, or did you? How long has this been going on? Do you already have secret kids? Oh my! How many? Boys or girls? Can I be the godmother? Oh, wait! I shouldn't be encouraging you! This is bad! Teen pregnancy is a very bad thing! Tell me everything!" Alice exclaimed jumping on her bed. She had said all that in about ten seconds leaving Lily very stunned.

"Wait. NO! We didn't even kiss! And I definitely do not have kids!" Lily finally yelled once she had processed everything!

"Oh really? I was really looking forward to being a godmother..Oh well. I guess this is a good thing." Alice said dejectedly.

"Alice?" Lily said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Go to sleep." Lily told her as she climbed into her own bed and pulled up the covers.

"Ok."

**Please please review and tell me what you think! I like constructive criticism, but flames will be used to toast marshmallows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it has been forever and I'm so sorry! I've been ridiculously busy and in the middle of it all I just had to go and get sick. Now, you'd think that that would give me ample writing time, but no, unfortunately, I was just sick enough to make me feel awful, but not enough to miss school. Okay, now that I'm finished making excuses, I will let you read the story!**

After Lily sent Alice to bed she lay there a while considering all that had happened. The last thing she remembered was resolving to go over it all in detail and maybe even make a pro con list. Then their was light filtering through the curtains and burning her eyes. And two very annoying, chatty roommates.

"Liiiilllyyy. Lils. Lily-bug. Up, up, up. Wakey Wakey!" Delia knelt next to her shouting in her ear. "Emmeline it isn't working!"

"Oooh, I know!," Uh-oh, she could hear Emmeline walking over to her. This wouldn't be good. "Lily flower get up! No? Alright Delia, maybe the flower's thirsty." She wouldn't. Would she?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed, as ice cold water was poured over her head. She was NOT a morning person. "Ooof!" She stumbled over her legs in her haste to get out of the cold bedsheets and landed face down. Oh, great. She was practically making out with the floor now! Lily slowly sat up, ignoring Delia and Emmeline's hysterical laughter. The door to the shower opened and Alice walked on wrapped in a towel. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Lily.

"Umm, did we get another shower?" Alice tentatively asked her. Glancing at Delia and Emmeline who were still rolling on the floor.

"No." she replied stonily, still sitting on the floor. Oh, she would get them back. When they least expected it. Hehe, now was the time to start planning. Ooooh, she should check Zonko's when they went to Hogsmeade, they always had good stuff!

"Hey, Lils?" Alice asked her, still staring.

"What?"

"You're kinda wet. Just letting you know." Hmm, maybe she could factor Alice in too. Especially after that stunt this morning. Ugh, how was she supposed to face Potter at breakfast? She was sure the Marauders had already told him everything! Why had she fallen asleep last night? Why? I mean she was sitting in bed forever and nope. No sleep. But she gets up and sits on the couch in the common room, next to Potter might she add, and of course she's gone in 3 seconds flat.

"Umm, Lily?" Emmeline's face drifted into view.

"What?"

"Breakfast is over in like 30 minutes."

"Well, then let's go," Lily quickly rose and started walking to the door, but Alice intercepted her halfway there and pointed to her still dripping hair and wet night clothes.

"Oh, well I'll be in the shower!" At that moment her stomach gave a loud grumble. Hmm, on second thought she was a witch. Lily quickly grabbed her wand and dried herself, then threw her clothes on and placed a headband in her unruly curls. "All done!" Lily strolled out the door. She could hear Emmeline, Delia, and Alice walking behind her.

"Lils, you're gross. Just though you should know." Emmeline told her, shaking her head.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be if someone hadn't dumped five gallons of water on me!" She said turning her head behind her to glare at Emmeline.

"OOOF!" Lily had just collided with some type of hard surface and fallen flat on her face. She turned her head and found her self face to face with none other than James Potter, himself. Hmmm, he smelled good. Lily almost inhaled but stopped herself at the last moment.

"Uhh Lily, not that I mind this position or anything but I kinda can't breathe…." James told her, sounding slightly strangled. Oh. Of course she was lying on top of him too. What a great way to start her day.

"Umm, sorry. My fault. I wasn't really watching." She said as she got up, then offered him her hand.

"Or," Black said, winking at James. "Lily just couldn't wait to get her hands on you after that little late night rendezvous!" Lily felt her face heat up and saw that James's was also a reddish color. Or that could be from lack of oxygen.

"What are you talking about, Black? Lily would never get within 50 meters of Potter on purpose. Right Lils?" Emmeline turned to her for confirmation. Lily opened her mouth but nothing came out. Oh, great now everyone would think something had happened.

"Then please explain, dear Emmeline, why we," Black told her gesturing to Remus, who looked exasperated by Black's antics and Peter, who seemed slightly clueless. "found Jamesie and Lily Flower all cozy on the couch this morning?" Emmeline and Delia looked at her in disbelief, while Alice looked positively gleeful. She knew that she had to say something. This was getting completely out of hand. So she opened her mouth and expecting one of her smart retorts to come out, but she could only think of how angry she was that Black had said Lily Flower again.

"You don't say toast food!" Lily yelled at Sirius, and stalked out of the common room. Oh, great she sounded like she belonged in the loony bin.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I figured I should write something so people didn't think I was abandoning the story! Thanks so much to all my reviewers: disneylover 213, valenari, The Pink Writer, ThisLoveHasNoCeiling, LupinxTonks4ever, and Jodie-Luna! I really appreciate every bit of feedback! Please please please review and give feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm actually updating! Sorry for the really long wait. I really don't have an excuse! Now that it's spring break hopefully I'll be updating more! **

Lily cursed herself as she stormed out of the common room and to the Great Hall. What was wrong with her. There must be some type of problem. Maybe her mom had dropped her on her head when she was younger and damaged something. Or Petunia. She would have to write home and ask. But really? Toast food? James would probably never talk to her again. Not that she cared. I mean, she hated him, right? Lily had once read that there was a fine line between love and hate, and although she hadn't believed it at the time, now it didn't seem so crazy. He had smelled so good. Like pine trees and cinnamon and the grass right after it rained. Hmm, that didn't sound so good in her head. It actually sounded kinda gross but she was clinically insane so maybe she just liked the smell of weird things.

"Lily, wait!"

She turned around to see James running after her. Great, that was just what she needed now!

"Uh, I'm gonna go…to the bathroom," She said and started running in the other direction. Why was she running from him? Now, Lily felt pathetic and she couldn't even figure out why. It was just because she didn't like him. Right? Or was it because she did like him. And then before she could figure out why a waterfall of tears came pouring out of her eyes and she was full out sobbing. If she could just make it the bathroom she could figure out what was going on, but the tears were blurring her vision. Finally, Lily just gave up and sank down behind a tapestry. She just sat their crying her eyes out and the worst part was that she honestly just didn't know why. After about ten minutes she heard footsteps and tried to be silent, but her breath just kept coming out in shaky breaths. The footsteps stopped just outside her hiding spot and a moment later someone tentatively stuck their head inside.

"Black, I know that this is the perfect time for you to make my life miserable but please, for once, just leave me alone," Lily said when she Black's ruffled hair. She held his unreadable gaze for a moment but soon the tears came leaking back out and the sobs were breaking through. She buried her head in her hands again and prayed for him to leave so she could be miserably in peace. After a few moments of silence she assumed he was gone. She resumed her sobbing in peace, but then she felt an arm go around her shoulder and against her better judgement, she leaned into the warmth and comfort. Another arm began to stroke her hair in slow, methodic motions. Five minutes later Lily finally stopped crying and took her head out of her hands. Even though she knew it had to have been him she was still surprised to see Black staring at her.

"Why were you crying?" He immediately asked her. Wow, straight to the point.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle. "I honestly have no idea." Her turn now.

"Why are you here?"

"I saw someone crying. I wanted to help. Did your crying have anything to with a certain James Potter?" Black asked, his trademark smirk coming back.

"NO. Maybe. I really don't know. And it isn't as if I would confide you anyway. You're his best friend. You'd tell him."

"Not if you asked me not to." He said sincerely. She knew that she should just get up and leave right now but she really needed someone to talk to and he was conveniently right in front of her. And something in his eyes told her that she might be able to trust him. That this wasn't Black. It was Sirius.

"I really don't know. I just made myself seem like a complete idiot and know he probably thinks I'm crazy." She finally said. For some reason that made him laugh.

"I doubt it. Ever since the first time he saw you all we've ever heard about is how perfect you are. Lily this, Lily that. Lily just looks so beautiful when she hexes me."

This was news to her. Wasn't it all just some elaborate game? "He really likes me? Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"He did, Lily. You just weren't listening." She thought back to all the declarations of his love for her, all the notes, all the presents. Maybe he was never the mean one.

"Yeah, maybe I wasn't"

"The real question now is: Do you like him?" Lily waited for the customary "no", but it never came. A "yes" didn't exactly fit either.

"I think that I'm starting to." Sirius looked satisfied with her answer. Suddenly, she felt self conscious. She had just bared her soul to Sirius Black.

"Now that I told you all these things, _you_ have to tell me something about yourself." She said, poking his shoulder.

"What sort of thing?"

"Something that you've never told anyone else before." Sirius thought for a while then finally started to talk.

"Well, you know my brother, Regulus? The Slytherin? He wants to join You-Know-Who. And I know that I should be disgusted by him, but I just wish that he would see that it's wrong. And then we could be family again. When we were little and too young to care about any of this, we were best friends and I just want that back again. It's wrong, though. I should just hate him." He said, all the while staring straight ahead.

Lily smiled. "That's not wrong. It's family. My sister hates me for being a witch, but sometimes I wish that we could go back to when we were little. Maybe, one day he'll see that what he is doing is wrong, and you'll be waiting for him."

"Yeah, maybe." Sirius said and gave her a little half smile. "We should go. It's probably lunch time by now!" He stood up, then held out his hand and helped her to her feet. AS they were walking down the corridor, turned to look at her.

"One more question. What is toast food?" Laughing, Lily explained to him how her crazy mind worked. After laughing with her, he held out his hand and said, "Let's make a deal. If you call me Sirius, then I'll call you Lily." Smiling, Lily shook his hand.

**Ok, before everyone freaks out NO there will NOT be a Sirus/Lily twist. I just really like them as friends. Sorry for James/Lily this chapter but I'll make up for it with their first kiss next chapter! I already have the next chapter written so I'll probably update sometime tomorrow! Don't expect anything the next day though! I'm going to The Hunger Games! Anyone else going?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yayy! It hasn't been a month since my last chapter and I'm already updating!**

Lily and Sirius entered the Great Hall laughing. As soon she walked in she heard Alice's voice.

"Lily! There you are! We were so worried. What happened." It was quickly followed by James's.

"Sirius! Mate, where were you? All the good food's gone."

Lily started to walk to her friends, but turned around and smiled at Sirius, "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem, Lily" He said, emphasizing her name.

She walked to her friends, wedged herself between Delia and Alice, and began piling food onto her plate before she realized that they were all staring at her. "What?" She said innocently. Emmeline was the first to speak up, "What happened this morning? And why were you with Black? Lily, are you OK?" She opened her mouth, but was promptly cut of by Alice's loud gasp.

"Lily! The reason you aren't dating James is because you and Sirius are in a secret relationship! How could I not see it. OHMYGOSH! ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY?" The last part was so loud that the entire Gryffindor table turned to look at her. Lily felt her face slowing turning red.

Lily forced a laugh "She's just kidding. I'm not really pregnant." Slowly, everyone but the Marauders turned back to their food. They stared at her with bewildered faces. Especially James.

"Alice, I-" Lily managed to get out before she was cut off once again.

"Do you have a baby bump? How many months along are you?"

"ALICE! I'm not pregnant or dating Sirius. I wasn't feeling well, so I skipped morning lessons and when I was on my way to lunch I ran into Sirius." Lily could tell that Alice didn't believe her, one of the reasons being that Lily Evans did not skip lessons, but Alice could tell that it wasn't the time to question her more. Lily finished lunch and the rest of her lessons without incident, but when it was time for dinner she ran into trouble. They were on their way to dinner, but Lily forgot to feed her owl, Thalia, so she ran back to her room. She was about to go up the stairs to her dormitory when James Potter cornered her.

He looked angry and all but pushed her up against a wall. His red face was an inch from hers. She could smell his cologne. "Evans I don't understand you! You call me an arrogant toe rag and make fun my friends, but here you are dating Sirius! Am I not good enough for you? It has nothing to with the Marauders, does it? You just hate me personally!" James stepped back, breathing hard. Lily took a moment to recover and gather her thoughts, shocked. Wait, she wasn't dating Sirius!

"James, I'm not dating Sirius! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh, really? Why were you walking around with him? Did you skip morning lessons to go snog him in a broom closet?" James said, in a voice she had never heard him use with her before.

"JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THINGS LIKE THAT WITHOUT ANY EVIDENCE! I'M NOT DATING SIRIUS AND I CERTAINLY DON'T SNOG PEOPLE IN BROOM CLOSETS! ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLUT?" Lily took a moment to calm down. "I wasn't feeling very well so Sirius and I had a talk this morning."

James looked at her for a few moments in bewilderment, then shame. Then he slowly stepped closer. He kept advancing until his nose was touching hers but she just couldn't bring herself to move away. She couldn't take it anymore. "I don't hate you, James," She said, then closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. He reacted immediately, pushing her up against the wall. She ran her hands through his hair as he wound his around her waist. Why had she waited so long to do this? It was like floating on a cloud. All she cared about right now was the feel of his strong hands on her waist and his hair in her fingers.

Suddenly, she heard a cough. Lily quickly shoved him away to see Emmeline, Alice, Delia, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, all looking very uncomfortable. James turned too and quickly went red. Lily felt cornered and ashamed. She couldn't take all the people staring, so for the second time that day she turned and ran out of the common room. Except this time she could hear James running after her. She ran until she couldn't anymore then collapsed onto the ground. But before she could hit the cool marble strong arms caught her.

"Lily? I'm sorry. That was my fault. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that. Are you alright? Please say something!" He said, worriedly. His face was once again so close that it should have made her uncomfortable but she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. What the hell? She had done it once. What was a second time? So, she once again closed the distance between their lips and melted into him. The second time was even better than the first. At first he hesitated a little,surprised, but soon began to kiss her back. James pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her waist again. This time she put her hands on his chest, though, and felt his quick heartbeat. She would have been content to keep kissing him all night, but he pulled away after a couple minutes. James's face stayed an inch from hers.

"I love you." James told her breathlessly. Lily stared into his hazel eyes.

"I think I love you too."

**So, what did everyone think? Are things moving too fast? Should I throw in something to slow them down?**


	6. Chapter 6

On Saturday morning, Lily woke up smiling, she kept her eyes closed as she thought about last night. Her and James had stayed in the corridor until 9:00, then snuck down to the kitchens and gotten food. In a way, it had been there first date. Hmm...a date with James Potter. Alice would have a fit when she heard. Why hadn't Alice heard yet? Surely she hadn't gotten back that late! Oh, no. Not again.

For the second time, Lily opened her eyes to find herself lying in James's arms on the common room couch. The difference was that now she was embarrassed for a another reason. James could not wake up and see her like this. Her hair was probably a rats nest and there was no way she was talking to him without brushing her teeth. Oh, goodness. What had he done to her? Before, she wouldn't have given a crap what her hair looked like! Nevertheless, Lily carefully slid out from in his arms and tip-toed upstairs.

When she reached her dormitory, Lily slowly slid open her door, hoping to get a little more sleep before she was attacked by her crazy roommates, but the door creaked as she opened it. In a second, Emmeline, Delia, and Alice were up and closing in on her like a swarm of bees.

"So, Lily, what's it like kissing JAMES POTTER and not telling your friends about it?" Emmeline was the first to speak, but she was closely followed by Alice and Delia.

"Lily, if you are pregnant and did not inform me, blood will be spilt!"

"I want every single detail RIGHT NOW!"

"All of you calm down! At least let me brush my teeth before you attack me!" Lily said, half-running towards the bathroom.

"And to answer your question, Emmeline, it's brilliant!" Lily said, smirking, before she closed the bathroom door.

****************************************************************************************************The four girls sat in cozy circle, surrounded by blankets and pillows that they had puled off their beds. Emmeline, Delia, and Alice had listened to Lily's detailed account of what had happened carefully, oohing and ahhing at all the right moments and they now were contemplating how long Lily should wait before she emerged from the dormitory.

"Maybe you should go now," Delia said.

"No, I think she should wait a few hours, make him suffer!" Alice said, gleefully.

Lily turned to ask Emmeline's opinion, only to find her staring with a suspicious expression.

"Well I think you'd better go now and return his jacket! I don't recall you telling us that part of the story? What else have you left out"

Immediately, Alice started pulling the jacket off her, ignoring her protests. When she had succeeded, Alice clutched the jacket to her nose and breathed in deeply.

"It smells like him!" She said, excitedly.

"Let me smell," Delia said, pulling the jacket away from her.

Lily rolled her eyes, "It does no- Wait, why do you know what he smells like?"

"Jealous, are you?" Delia smirked.

That was ridiculous! She was not jealous. Lily just didn't want other girls smelling her future husband and father of her children!

She did, unfortunately, have to return the jacket, , there is no better time than the present. Lily grabbed the jacket from Emmeline, who was currently smelling it, and headed to the common room.

"Lily, wait!" Alice called, conjuring a brush and attacking her curls with it. "And you can't wear the same clothes as last night!"

15 minutes later, Lily was walking down the stairs dressed in Alice's white shorts and Emmeline's midnight blue top, with the front of her hair neatly pinned back. She had drawn the line at makeup, though. When Lily entered the common room, with her roommates following her closely, she expected to find the Marauders there, probably messing with some first years, but they weren't there.

"Well, Lily I suppose you'll just have to go to his dormitory!" Emmeline said, with a sinister smile.

"I really don-," That was all Lily managed to get out before Alice shoved her up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. Taking a deep breath, Lily braced herself and opened James's door. As Lily opened the door a horrible thought occurred to her. She quickly slapped a hand over her eyes as she stepped inside the room. Lily held out the hand holding James's jacket and released it.

"Umm, I'm not really sure if you are all fully clothed but I'm just dropping off James's jacket so I'll just be be going now." Lily turned to leave, mortified. Before she could get out of the door, though, Lily smelled a familiar scent and felt a warm hand pull her hand off her eyes.

"We are all clothed, Lily, you can look," Lily opened her eyes to see a smiling James. Behind him, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all sitting on their beds, laughing.

"Lily, would you care to explain why you have dear James's jacket?" Sirius asked, with a smirk that didn't seem quite so mean anymore.

"Oh, shut it, Sirius! I know full well that James told you all everything, so you can stop pretending!" Lily told him.

"Did he now? I was unaware that there was anything to tell!" Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Sirius's head.

"So, Lily, did you sleep well? We all know that James did!" Remus asked, smiling. Lily's already red face turned a shade darker and a quick glance to her left told her that James's had done the same.

"Not you too, Remus?" Lily said, shaking her head.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"Well if you lot are going to insist on being immature, then lets just diffuse the tension right now!" Lily grabbed James, kissed him on the lips, and walked out of the dormitory.

"There, now you've seen all that there is to see! I'll see you at breakfast, James!" She called over her shoulder.

**Another chapter is up. I love spring break! Everyone, please review! Each and every one I read completely makes my day!**

**P.S. To anyone who hasn't seen the Hunger Games it was completely amazing! GO NOW! Unless you haven't read the books. In that case, go read them all, and then go see the movie. Probably the only book to movie adaptation I've seen that followed the book so closely!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, let me start by saying that the delay this time isn't my fault, for once! The keyboard on my computer broke and is still broken now, but I attached a Microsoft keyboard to it. It really looks quite ridiculous with my macbook pro... Anyway, this is most likely the last chapter of this story, so thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews that I got! Here it is:**

Epilogue

Lily lay on her back, savoring the feel of warm sun on her face. She couldn't believe that this was really the end. So much had happened this year: She was dating James, she had befriended Sirius, and Alice had even found a "prince charming", as Emmeline called it, of her own who went by the name of Frank Longbottom. She could never have foreseen her relationship with James, but she wouldn't give it up for anything. Maybe it was strange it to be completely positive that you were in love with somebody at seventeen, but Lily was. She loved everything about him, even his imperfections, and was absolutely positive that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

James, Lily, and Emmeline were going to start auror training when the summer ended and Alice was working in a bookstore. Delia was going to be a healer and Sirius, who was currently "undecided", would be working at The Three Broomsticks until he did decide. Remus and Peter had gotten a flat together, but neither knew what they would do. Peter simply wasn't good at much and due to Remus's "condition" he was having difficulty finding work.

"Lily, come on!" James called. "We're gonna miss the train!" Most students had wanted to apparate themselves to wherever they wanted to go after the term ended, but the Marauder's, Lily, and her friends had decided on one last train ride, for old time's sake. She stood and brushed the dirt off her jeans. Lily ran over to where James was standing, smiling at her. He was giving her the look that made her melt. The one that had "you are beautiful" written all over it.

"Take a good look, James." She told him, taking in the castle and the grounds. "It's your last chance." When she turned to face him, though, he was staring at her.

"I have everything I need with me," James said. Laughing, Lily tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the train. She looked back over her shoulder one last time, though. One day, James and her kid would go here, she just knew it. And they would be right next to he or she every step of the way.

**Aww, how sad. Sorry about how short this was and how there wasn't any humor, but it just felt right to end it like this. Once again, I really appreciate everybody's support! I'm going to try really hard to write some more Lily/James over the summer, but I'm gonna be busy!**


End file.
